Encounters (Shawn Mendes x Reader)
by xoxcathylove
Summary: You meet Shawn Mendes on a plane and hit it right off.


Y/N took a deep breath, settling down in her seat. She was on a flight out to Toronto, where she would be starting university on her own. She was quite nervous yes, but also very excited.

Shawn climbed onto the plane, walking towards his seat. 24, 25, 26. He took a seat down beside Y/N.

"Hey." He smiled at her. She looked up and smiled back at him.

"Hi! Wait you look kinda familiar…"

Shawn took his sunglasses off and chuckled at Y/N's shocked expression.

"Oh my god, Shawn Mendes, I love your music so freaking much."

"Thank you so much, that really means a lot."

Shawn was used to meeting fans and such, but she seemed different.

"Can I ask you for your name?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N. »

« It's very nice to meet you Y/N."

It was an hour into the six hour flight, and Y/N and Shawn were having a blast. They didn't even realize that such an amount of time has passed, they couldn't stop talking and having so much fun together.

"I LOVED Harry Potter as a kid! As a matter of fact, I still do hahah." You exclaimed as Shawn told you about his favourite book. "Hey, um do you mind getting up, I have to go to bathroom."

"Wha-oh yeah of course." Shawn stuttered, catching himself stare at her.

Y/N stood up, and made her way to the back of the plane. In the bathroom, she heard the pilot speak over the intercom:

"Ladies and gents, all passengers must return to their seats immediately and buckle their seatbelts. We're experiencing some major turbulence."

Ah shit, Y/N thought. She didn't like flying too much already, and now there was turbulence? Praying to the gods that she wouldn't get sick in front of Shawn, she slowly made her way back to her seat. The plane gave a violent shake and she lost her footing, toppling over onto the seat next to her.

Shawn was just about to stand up and make sure Y/N was fine, when he felt her collapse onto him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry- Shawn!"

Her cheeks turned pink, realizing she was in Shawn's arms.

"You- you okay?" Shawn chuckled, cheeks also pink with warmth. He cleared his throat and they stopped staring at each other, going back to their spots.

A few hours later, the two had fallen asleep, Y/N's head lulling slightly to the side. Eventually, it ended up on Shawn's shoulder. Realising this, he smiled to himself and rested his head on hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Toronto." The flight attendant called through the speaker.

Shawn's eyes fluttered open, and he peered over his shoulder at Y/N who was slowly waking up as well. She lifted her head from his chest and smiled up at him sleepily.

"Hmm what? Where are we?" she asked him.  
"Welcome to Toronto Y/N!"

Shawn noticed a strand of hair in her eyes and placed it gently behind her ear.

Y/N blushed before looking back up at him.

"Well um, it was really nice meeting you. I had a really fun time Shawn."

"Same for me. Thanks for making my flight so pleasurable, Y/N. Hey, um I was wondering if we can exchange numbers? Maybe see each other later on?"

"Oh yeah sure!"

They walked out the airplane, luggage in hand. Eventually, they got to Arrivals, where Shawn spotted his parents and sister. They ran to him, smiling and hugging him.

"Oh guys, this is Y/N. I met her on the plane." Shawn gestured at Y/N, who was standing awkwardly beside him.

"Y/N! Hi! I hope you're well. So whatcha doing in Toronto?" Shawn's mom said.

"I'm here for university." Y/N beamed.

"Wow, that's awesome! Where are you going to be living?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'm going to be in an apartment just outside the city. In a small town called Pickering."

"No way, that's where we live!" Shawn exclaimed, touching her shoulder. "We should hang out sometime!"

"I'd love that."

1 week later

The memory of hanging out with Shawn never left Y/N's mind. It had been a week and she still was smiling giddily at the mere thought of him. She had liked him for years, as a fan of course, but she never expected this would happen. And did she get the impression that Shawn was mildly interested in her too?

"No, you're just being silly, Shawn Mendes would never like you." Y/N thought, shaking your head.

YOUR POV

You made your way to the grocery store, muffling half of your face in a scarf. Canada was way colder than you thought it'd be. Grabbing a cart, you walked into the colorful store.

You were in the produce section, when you thought you heard your name being called.

"Y/N!"

You turned around, to see Shawn walking towards you, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Shawn, hey!" You said to him, accepting his hug. His touch warmed you right up and you melted into his scent.

"How are ya?" He asked you.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm cool, better now that I bumped into you." He chuckled.

You shivered, the cold wrapping around you again.

"Hey, you cold? Here." He took his jacket off, giving it to you.

"Thanks."

"Hey, so I was wondering if you were available right now? Maybe we can go out for some lunch?"

You smiled "I'd love that."


End file.
